Fox Devil
The Fox Devil (狐の悪魔, Kitsune no akuma) is a devil that embodies the fear of foxes. Appearance The Fox Devil's full appearance is unknown but its head resembles a giant fox's head with multiple giant eyes covering it, each fill with concentric circles. The Fox Devil's arm is likewise monstrously large with oversized claws and is covered in multiple eyes. Personality The Fox Devil has no conflicted feelings over killing and eating other devils; eagerly asking permission from Aki Hayakawa in order to swallow the Leech Devil's head. The Fox Devil is friendly with humans, allowing numerous Devil Hunters to make contracts with itself. However it only grants attractive people the ability to summon its head. Showing a rather superficial side of itself The Fox Devil seemingly hates the taste of hybrids such as Katana Man and Reze; complaining that the former is monstrous and deciding to leave after testing the latter. Plot History At some point the Fox Devil became a residant of Kyoto and made contacts with Aki Hayakawa and Hirokazu Arai. Bat Devil arc After the Leech Devil defeats Denji and is on the verge of eating him, Aki Hayakawa puts his hand in the shape of a fox's head and summons the Fox Devil to decapitate the Leech Devil. The Fox Devil is given permission to eat and swallow the Leech Devil which he does before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Later in the hospital Aki explains the nature of his contract with the Fox Devil to Denji; explaining that in exchange for feeding it parts of his body he is able to borrow the Fox Devil's power. Eternity Devil arc After being trapped in a looped section of space by the Eternity Devil, Aki tried summoning the Fox Devil's head to break out of it but since the Fox's body is in Kyoto he could not bring it out in the sealed off space. Hirozaku Arai revealed to the group that he had a contract with the Fox Devil while at a newbie welcoming party held by the Special Division. Katana Man arc After the Katana Man ambushes Aki Hayakawa, Himeno, Denji and Power, Aki summons the Fox Devil's head to swallow him whole. However the Fox Devil complains that Aki made it swallow something monstrous that isn't human or devil and the Katana Man cuts himself out of the Fox Devil's head in an fountain of gore. Later Aki tries summoning the Fox Devil in the hospital but the Fox Devil refuses to appear. Kurose states that since Aki used the Fox Devil's power recklessly he got on its bad side and it probably won't let him use it again. Bomb Girl arc During Reze's assault on the Second Division headquarters, Nono attempted to use the Fox Devil's arm twice against her but she evaded each of his attacks. As she went to kill him the Vice Captain of the Second Division used the Fox Devil's head to swallow her whole but the Fox Devil immediately complained about the flavor and vanished, leaving Reze behind. Abilities Teleportation: The Fox Devil can teleport to devil hunters that it has formed a contract with; allowing them summon pieces of its body that perform an attack before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Blood Consumption: As a devil, the Fox Devil should be able to restore its health by consuming blood. Revival: As a devil, the Fox Devil should revive in Hell after being killed effectively making it immortal. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Unknown Gender